unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sewing books
|- | 1~6 | style="text-align:right;" | 5,000 | Fabric secrets- Hardwares | Item Shop: Amsterdam, Lisbon, London, Marseilles, Seville, Venice |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 1~6 | style="text-align:right;" | 10,000 | Shipwright basic- sewing book | Craft Shop: Antwerp, Barcelona, Dublin, Genoa, Groningen, Las Palmas, Madeira, Malaga, Palma, Pisa, Plymouth, Porto, Syracuse, Valencia |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 2~5 | style="text-align:right;" | 15,000 | Studding sail - single | Craft Shop: Amsterdam, Lisbon, London, Marseilles, Seville, Venice |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 2~3 | style="text-align:right;" | 10,000 | Mode design collection- v1 | Item Shop: Barcelona, Genoa, Pisa, Valencia, Plymouth, Porto, Helder |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 3~8 | style="text-align:right;" | 10,000 | Fabric secrets - Cloth | Item Shop: Amsterdam, Genoa, Gijon, Antwerp, Malaga, Palma, Barcelona, Porto, Madeira, Pisa, Syracuse, Ancona, Sassari |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 3~6 | style="text-align:right;" | 30,000 | Mode design collection- v2 | Item Shop: , Bergen |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 3~8 | style="text-align:right;" | 8,000 | Tannery secret | Item Shop: Oslo (after investing 200,000 probably less) Reward: |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 4~6 | style="text-align:right;" | 30,000 | Practical Costume stitching V1 | Item Shop: Tunis (sale: 30.000, Tool Shop) |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 4~10 | style="text-align:right;" | 30,000 | Studding sail - multiple | Craft Shop: , |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 4~7 | style="text-align:right;" | 10,000 | Mode design collection- v3 | Item Shop: Town Official: Chance drop from Genoa Merchant Fleets. |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 4~9 | style="text-align:right;" | 50,000 | Special equipment sewing book | Craft Shop: , , , , |- | style="text-align:center;" |6~14 | style="text-align:center;"| ??? | Andean dress sewing book- Pt1 | Town Official: |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 7~14 | style="text-align:right;" | 100,000 | Fabric secrets- Fine cloth | Item Shop: , , , , , |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 7~15 | style="text-align:right;" | 50,000 | Multiple studding sails | Craft Shop: , , , , , |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 7~11 | style="text-align:right;" | - | Fabric secrets- design dye book | Town Official: , |- | style="text-align:center;" | 7~11 | style="text-align:right;" | 300,000 | Mode design collection- v4 | Item Shop: |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 8~9 | style="text-align:right;" | | Fine hat sewing book | Item Shop: , London, Lisbon, Seville, Marseilles, Venice |- style="vertical-align:middle;" | style="text-align:center;" | 8~11 | style="text-align:right;" | 200,000 | Fabric secrets- design dye book | Town Official: , |- | style="text-align:center;" | 8~12 | style="text-align:right;" |50,000 |Indian costume sewing book |'Item Shop:' Diu, |- | style="text-align:center;" | 8~14 | style="text-align:right;" | |Sewing Japanese costume 2 |'Memorial Album:' Gifts from Influential Figures (No.2) |- | style="text-align:center;" | 9~13 | style="text-align:right;" |50,000 |Exquisite costume dyeing |'Item Shop:' |- | style="text-align:center;" | 12~13 | style="text-align:right;" | - | Mode design collection- v5 | Chance drop from Venetian Merchant Fleets. |- | style="text-align:center;" | 12~14 | style="text-align:right;" | 100,000 | Assembly of Studding Sail Fitting | Craft Shop: London |- | style="text-align:center;" | 12~14 | style="text-align:right;" | 100,000 | Sewing Korean costume 2 | Memorial Album: Gifts from Influential Figures (No.3) |- | style="text-align:center;" | 14~15 | style="text-align:center;"| ??? | Stitching Fine Dress | ??? |- | style="text-align:center;" | 14~17 | style="text-align:center;"| 0 | Dyeing Admiral's uniform | 'Memorial album: ' Clothing worn by the Chosen |- | style="text-align:center;" | 15 | style="text-align:right;" | 800,000 | Priest's Robe Sewing Book | 'Item Shop: ' , , |- | style="text-align:center;" | 15 | style="text-align:right;" | 800,000 | Minister's long costume sewing book | 'Item Shop: ' |- for all in one list see All sew book Category:Recipe Books